My Sunshine
by Jaishree winzoo
Summary: "The night has fallen, and Gray-Sama is carrying me on his back.-I-I'm not heavy..am I?-I spoke quietly.-What? No. If anything you're as light as a feather. I blushed so much that I lowered my head to his sholder.-"As a feather"...-I said to myself smiling." Gruvia


Juvia's P.O.V

On our very first encounter, it was a fight to the death. The two of us fought for our own reasons. Than we were enemies, but today we're..we're...just friends...

I was a sad girl before meeting you. I did crazy things because I was mad at the world for not accepting me as I am. I was alone in the dark, my sad heart cried every day, knowing that there isn't anyone who could love me, but then you came into my life, you let the Sun shine in my heart once again. The rain has stopped falling, and I can feel the Suns warm lights.

-Aaahh Gray-Sama is so cool!-Thoughts ran trough my head while watching him.-He has a perfect body, most beautiful hair and gentle eyes...Aaaah he's perfect!-I said quietly.

At the time we were in the guild. Fairy Tail, the guild I joined to be closer to him.

-Right!-I spoke with courage in my voice-Now is the time to tell him how I feel!

As I walked to his table, I reached my hand to him, just to touch and feel his body.

-Hey Gray!-A girl shouted, and stood in front of him.

-Lucy...-I whispered

-Hey! What's up?-He said smiling.

-We're about to go on a job, wanna join us?

-Yeah, sure.-My beloved Gray stood up, and walked away with her.

I was standing on the spot, speechless, with my hand still reached towards his seat.

The night has fallen, and as I was walking home, thoughts of my beloved Gray-Sama are all around my head.

-Where did he go?-I kept thinking wita a sad expression- What is he doing? I was so surprised that I was stoned and couldn't move...Ahh Gray-Sama...Where did you go?-I looked at the Moon that was right above me.

~The next day~

-Aaaaaa! I haven't slept all night...I'm sooo tired. I was up all night thinking about Gray-Sama..-I said to myself while walking to school. -I don't see him anywhere. He must be on his job with that Lucy. Just the thought of them being together makes me wanna throw up!

Just than, Natsu ran to me.

-Hey! Goodmorning Juvia! How's it going?-Natsu said more happy than ever.

-What's with you? Why are you all happy?-I asked.

-Well, Lucy, Happy, Gray and I just came back from an awesome job! We earned 200 000 jewels! Plus it was a lot of fun!

-Yeah great...-I said not caring, but then it hit me.-Wait!-I grabbed Natsu.-"Lucy, Happy, Grey and I"?! You mean that Gray-Sama didn't go on a job ALONE with that Lucy?!

Natsu stood confused, and then he smiled.

-What? No!It was the 4 of us...but Erza couldn't go, it would have been more fun with her...

-I don't care about that!-I threw Natsu away.-Aaahh! My beloved Gray-Sama wasn't alone with her! So nothing happened between them...I'm so happy. So is Gray-Sama in school now?

-Umm yeah he should be..-Natsu said.

Hearing that I walked to school happier than ever.

When I walked in the classroom, there he was. Getting ready for class. He looked as wonderful as ever.

-Now's my chance! Right! Lets do this!-I thought to myself.-G-Gray-Sama..I...-Wanting to say my feelings, I was again interrupted by her.

-Hey Gray! That job was pretty fun, wasn't it? -Lucy said smiling.

-Lucyyy!-I thought with rage.

-Yeah.-Gray-Sama replyed.-It was, we should do it again sometimes.

-Yeah, but nex time Erza should come to!

-Totally!

Lucy walked away smiling, and I looked down.

-Is there something you need, Juvia?-Gray-Sama noticed me.

-Ah!-Did. Gray-Sama just...-I thought..-Ah!Umm n-no...-I said while blusshing.-I'll take my seat.-I walked away.

While the teacher was reading the lesson, I kept staring at Gray-Sama and trough the window back and fort. My feelings and thoughts of loosing Gray are all over my head. I can't focus . And so the day ended, and all Fairy Tail members are going to the guild.

While in the guild, I was sitting at the bar, and Mirajane-san, was serving drinks to the members.

-Cana-san is drinking a lot, as usual. Levy-san is with her team studying, Natsu-san is with Happy laughing, while Lucy-san is with Erza-san on a different table.-I was thinking while looking over the guild. Ahh! -I sighted and turned around facing the bar.-Just what does he see in her? Or maybe I'm seeing things.-I thought.

At that moment Gray-Sama walked to the bar and asked for a drink.

-Hey, Juvia. Are you okay? You don't seem to o good.-He said to me.

Shocked I looked at him blusshing.

-I-I-I'm fine...I was just...ummm...-I couldn't speak , and at that moment he put his soft hand on my forehead.

-Whaa?!-I started blusshing even more.

-Yup! You're hot all right!

-H-H-Hot.!?

-Yeah, you've got a fever . Want me to take you home?

-I-I...Y-...

-Yes please!-A girl's voice said so.

-Mira?-Gray looked at her.

-She's been like this the whole day, please take her home, I can tell that she can't walk.-Mira-san said smiling.

Okay! If you say so.-Gray-Sama said and picked me up on his back.

-Whaa?!

-Well, later.-Gray-Sama said, and started walking away.

When I turned around looking at Mira-san, she was waving happily at me.

Ah!-I was surprised.-Did she do this to help me?-I was thinking.

The night has fallen, and Gray-Sama is carrying me on his back.

-I-I'm not heavy..am I?-I spoke quietly.

-What? No. If anything you're as light as a feather.

I blushed so much that I lowered my head to his sholder.-"As a feather"...-I said to myself smiling.

The rest of the way was quiet. It was enough, just being with him, like this, it's enough..to me it's enough.

-I can smell his perfume , this is his scent, this is my Gray...-I was thinking, and without realising it I wrapped my hands around him.

-Umm Juvia.?

-Yes, my beloved?..Ah!-I just relised what I said.-I mean yes?

-We're here..

-Oh, yes. Thank you...

-And that was is...-the next day in the guild I was telling Mira-san what happened.

-Ohh you poor thing. So he didn't understand your feelings?

-Mmm! No... Even with Mira-san's help I couldn't do it...but thank you for trying to help me, Mira-san.

-Hihihi! Any time dear.-She said while smiling.

At that moment Lucy and Erza walked to us.

-Hello there. What's up? Is something wrong? You look pale Juvia.-Erza-san said.

-Nothing everything's fine.

-Really? You don't seem fine to me -Lucy-san added.

-Like I said: It's nothing.

Just then Mira-san jumped in.

-Our Juvia has boy problems.

-Mira-san!

Oh? Is that so?-Erza sat down, so did Lucy.-Tell us more about it. We'll do everything we can to help you.

-Well..Ahh fine.

I told them my situation, and surprisingly they did help a lot.

-I see.-Erza said while holding her chin.-If I were you, I'd tell him how I feel, but not where people are, I would take a chance when I find myself alone, that's when I'd tell him.

-Yeah, but...-Lucy started.-Gray's so blind that he didn't notice it yesterday.

-True, but why don't we help you, will you let us?-Erza looked at me seriously .

-Y-Yes, of course!

-All right, tonight be here at the guild, and be ready. Tonight you speek your feelings!

~That night~

Nervous I've waited in the dark guild. The only light that shines is from candles that shine in the corners, and on some tables. I'm already blusshing, but there's no turning back, my dear Gray-Sama is going to hear my feelings tonight, when it's just the two of us, no Lucy-san, nor Erza-san nor Natsu-san nor anyone, just us..

The door oppened at that moment, and Gray-sama walked inside looking around, finding me standing in the center.

-Juvia?-He spoke gently.-What's up? Erza told me you have something important to talk about.

-I...Yes..G-Gray-S-Sama..I...-I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm scared. I'm scared of being rejected, and also of hearing that he likes someone else..-I thought.

As these feelings ran trough my head, I closed my eyes tight, hoping I can spill it out. I haven't even noticed that Gray has walked in front of me.

My hands were on my chests. Holding my shirt tight, not wanting to let go. My eyes strted tearing, and my legs started shaking. I don't even notice him in front of me from the pain, and fear.

-Juvia?-He spoke quietly, taking my hand.

I opened my eyes fast looking up, and catching his eyes staring at mine. -Are you okay?

-I...-Please words, please come out and tell him how I feel...-I thought.-I...lo-love you Gray-Sama...-I said with my head lovered. I couldn' believe it, did I just say that I love him? I did. -My mind went blank. - How will he react?-I thought

Saying nothing he pulled my hands and hugged me tight. My hands were on his chests, his warm chests, I was blusshing crazy. His hug was so tight that it cleared my head, and wahed away all my bad thoughts.

-Idiot...-He spoke quietly..

-Wha?..

-It took you long enough..-Saying that he took me by the sholders and looked deep into my eyes.-I love you too, stupid.

-Aahh!-I was speechless, and the tears just keept coming out, while my cheeks turned red.-I...I...Y-You...I...

-What? You have a fever again? Want me to carry you back again?-He asked while smiling with a small blush.

-D-Don't tease me!-I shouted and hugged him tight.-M-Maybe I'd like to stay with you tonight!

Looking at me, he smiled, gently stroking my head.-Fool. You should have just said so.

I looked up in his eyes, and he reached to me. While the guild is empty, and we're all alone, just the two of us, and the candles give us some light, in the dark, we shared our feelings through the sweetest words, and our first kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and review your opinion minna :)<strong>


End file.
